


I don't know I don't know

by maeone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Future Fic, Insanity, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeone/pseuds/maeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know how to kill and I know how to lie and I know how to change my face</p>
<p>I don’t know who my family is I don’t know what my name is I don’t know where I’m from I don’t know what happened to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know I don't know

Help help help help help me.  
I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know anything

I know how to kill and I know how to lie and I know how to change my face

I don’t know who my family is I don’t know what my name is I don’t know where I’m from I don’t know what happened to me

They tell me to kill and I kill they tell me to lie and I lie they tell me to change my face and I change my face  
They ask me who my family is they ask me what my name is they ask me where I’m from they ask me what happened to me I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know

I know there is ginger hair and laughter and sunshine and snow and hugs and wolves I don’t know where I don’t know who 

The woman asked me what my name is I am No One  
The woman asked me where I’m from I’m from nowhere  
The woman asked me who my family is I don’t have a family  
The woman asked me what happened to me I don’t know

I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know anything

I know the man I killed yesterday had two daughters I know the name of the whore’s grandmother I know how much money a pig’s head sells for

I don’t know my face my face changes I don’t know my name I am No One I don’t know my family my family kills people I don’t know where I’m from I’ve always been here

The woman feeds me I don’t know her name  
The woman takes me with her I don’t know where  
The woman has dragons I know dragons aren’t real  
The woman kills people my family kills people the woman is my family

I don’t know what color my hair is I don’t know how old I am I don’t know what my face feels like I don’t know what I am like

I know the woman has silver-blonde hair I know she might be older than me but she might be younger I know she has a pretty face I know she is kind but she kills people I know she is my family

The woman takes me places and asks people my name I don’t know my name they don’t know my name

The woman shows me laughter I don’t know how to laugh the woman asks me my name I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know

I know there was ginger hair and laughter and a little boy who likes to climb and snow and sunshine and a castle and a little girl who likes to fight and a boy who doesn’t belong and wolves

I know the woman knows who I am I know she won’t tell me I know there are guests and they cry when they see me I don’t know who they are

I know there is a woman with ginger hair who is younger than the woman I know she takes my hands I don’t know her name I don’t know who she is she looks into my eyes and she says a name and it is my name  
And  
I  
Know  
My  
Name

I know my name is Arya I know the woman is not my family I know who my family is I know where I’m from I know what happened to me

I know I became a killer and found a new family and tried to forget my old one and it worked it worked it worked  
I know I killed too many people and I saw too much death and I know I tried to bury the guilt with more death and it worked it didn’t work it worked it didn’t work  
I know I didn’t feel more guilt but I know I drove myself insane and forgot everything but how to lie and how to kill and how to change my face  
I know I can’t be who I was I know I broke myself I know I can’t be fixed I know will never be whole but   
I   
Know  
Who  
I  
Am.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!


End file.
